Rose
Rose is a protagonist in Tales of Zestiria. She is the leader of the merchant guild, the Sparrowfeathers, as well as the assassins' guild, the Scattered Bones. She is also the Squire and girlfriend of Sorey. Her true name, given to her by Sorey, is Wilkis Wilk, which means "Rose is Rose". Statistics *'Name': Rose *'Origin': Tales of Zestiria *'Gender': Female *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': February 15 *'Classification': Human, Merchant, Assassin, Squire, Sparrowfeathers Leader, Scattered Bones Leader, Artes User *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 45 kg (99 lbs) *'Measurement(s)': B84-W59-H83 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Dark Red *'Main Attire': Red-and-pink, thigh-length tunic with a V-shaped neckline, two brown belts with green long cords, white and black jacket with gold pins, pale pink bolero, white pants, and brown, heeled boots with gold ornaments and two pink ribbons *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': AA-Class. SSS-Class with Armatization *'Powers and Abilities': Artes (Martial, Hidden and Mystic), Master Assassin, Master Melee Combatant, Enhanced Speed, Agility, Reflexes, Endurance and Durability, Expert Tactician, Expert Escape Artist, High Resonance Power *'Standard Equipment': Twin Assassin Daggers *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Vermillion Flash, Fang Blade, Cleaver, Howling Fang, Double Demon Fang, Thousand Swords, Dagger Storm, Lightning Crash, Frozen Shade, Glimmer Dragon, Sleeping Dragon, Deathblooms, Rising Phoenix, Jade Luminescence, Crown of Torment, Fethmus Mioma (Vermillion Crescent, Rain of Fire, Molten Wall, Tower of Blood, Crown Fire, Calamity Flare, Rhapsody, Flamberge), Luzrov Rulay (Blue Flurry, Saint's Arrow, Blistering Fangs, Binding Vortex, Bubble Arrow, Trinity Arrow, Elixir Vitae, Aqua Limit), Hephsin Yulind (Rising Sands, Iron Curtain, Scrap Toss, Surging Landscape, Earthpulse, Crystal Tower, Gigaton Smash, Fairy Circle, Earth Revolution), Fylk Zahdeya (Wind Blade, Violent Projection, Torrent Spear, Whirlwind Slash, Virulent Shards, Stratashield, Deep Squall, Soul Resonance, Sylphystia) *'Voice Actor': Caitlin Glass Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level | Town level to City level *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic reaction speed | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic attack and reaction speeds *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human | Superhuman, potentially higher *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ | Class TJ to Class PJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level | Town level to City level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters with Artes | Extended Melee Range. Hundreds of Meters to a few Hundred Kilometers with Artes *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Base | Armatized Rose Appearance Rose has shoulder-length, dark red hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a slender, fairly curvaceous figure of below average height. She wears a red-and-pink, thigh-length tunic with a V-shaped neckline, has brown belts around her waist, and wears a white and black jacket with gold pins over a pale pink bolero. The rest of her attire consists of white pants; brown, heeled boots with gold ornaments; and two pink ribbons wrapped around her legs near her boots. Rose also wears a yellow scarf, and a green cord hangs down from her knives' sheaths. Personality As the boss of both the Sparrowfeathers and Scattered Bones, Rose has a natural talent for leadership. She has a strong sense of justice and evaluates what kind of person each of her potential victims is before she decides whether to kill them. She does not let her personal feelings get in the way of what must be done. Rose does not like dwelling on negative emotions and may at times appear flippant because of this. She is also very honest, sometimes bluntly so, telling Sorey that his hesitation toward killing hellions that cannot be purified is holding the group back. Rose makes several of her decisions based on instinct, such as when she saves Sorey's life in Glaivend Basin and later tells him that she does not know why she rescued him. She also has a finely-tuned sense of when something is wrong, and her "bad feelings" are usually correct. Although Rose may sometimes act ruthlessly, she is much more likely to give second chances when children are concerned, preferring to admonish them herself before turning them over to the authorities. This is evidenced when, in Ladylake, she objects if Sorey suggests turning the band of pickpockets in to the guards instead of speaking to them himself; and in Volgran Forest, when she tosses a bag of money to the gang of bandits along with her warning to stop hunting soldiers. This softheartedness may be a result of empathy due to her own upbringing. History Main Skills and Equipment Martial Artes: *'Vermillion Flash': Rose either slashes her right-hand dagger upward or to the right, or her left-hand dagger to the left. *'Cleaver': *'Howling Fang': *'Double Demon Fang': *'Thousand Swords': *'Dagger Storm': *'Lightning Crash': Hidden Artes: *'Fang Blade': *'Frozen Shade': *'Glimmer Dragon': *'Sleeping Dragon': *'Deathblooms': *'Rising Phoenix': Mystic Artes: *'Jade Luminescence': *'Crown of Torment': Armatization: *'Fethmus Mioma': **'Vermillion Crescent': **'Rain of Fire': **'Molten Wall': **'Tower of Blood': **'Crown Fire': **'Calamity Flare': **'Rhapsody': **'Flamberge': *'Luzrov Rulay': **'Blue Flurry': **'Saint's Arrow': **'Blistering Fangs': **'Binding Vortex': **'Bubble Arrow': **'Trinity Arrow': **'Elixir Vitae': **'Aqua Limit': *'Hephsin Yulind': **'Rising Sands': **'Iron Curtain': **'Scrap Toss': **'Surging Landscape': **'Earthpulse': **'Crystal Tower': **'Gigaton Smash': **'Fairy Circle': **'Earth Revolution': *'Fylk Zahdeya': **'Wind Blade': **'Violent Projection': **'Torrent Spear': **'Whirlwind Slash': **'Virulent Shards': **'Stratashield': **'Deep Squall': **'Soul Resonance': **'Sylphystia': Assassin Daggers: Master Assassin: *'Master of Stealth': *'Expert Escape Artist': *'Bloodlust': Master Martial Artist: Master Knife Specialist: Enhanced Speed: *'Enhanced Reflexes': Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Expert Tactician: High Resonance Power: Relationships *Brad *Eguille *Ayn Talfryn *Ayn Felice *Rosh *Lunarre *Dezel *Sorey *Mikleo *Lailah *Edna *Zaveid *Alisha Diphda *Heldalf *Symonne Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Squire Category:Sparrowfeathers Members Category:Artes User Category:Swordsmen Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters